


Take it Back

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Banter, Humor, Jewel thievery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jonathan steals a priceless ruby.  Ardeth, as always, is his better conscious.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Take it Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Jonathan hid the ruby in the only sensible place where he could place it – beneath his hat.

No one noticed him do it. And after all, it was better it be with him than with some stuffy scholar, who would probably sell it off to war criminals.

It was a flawless escape. Until Ardeth confronted him in the cab on the way back to the hotel.

“You must return it,” Ardeth said with calm, serene self-possession. 

“Oh yeah? Why should I do that? Just to have it get stolen away and used for lesser reasons, by awful people?” he asked.

“You only want it because you look good in its reflection.”

“Excuse me?” Jonathan asked.

“I will not explain myself,” Ardeth said.

He frowned. What a time to be complimented! “I’ll have a bear of a time sneaking back in.”

“There’s a simple way to do it. We could change into tuxedo jackets, pretend to be waiters, and place it in an out-of-the-way location.”

“You have a surprisingly devious mind!” said Jonathan. “I approve.”

***

They had to dodge some bullets to get the ruby back to its proper place, but they did it.

And at least Ardeth later kissed the bullet graze on his forearm. But that, perhaps, was because Jonathan was crying at the time.


End file.
